Circle of Darkness
by l'Ciel
Summary: COMPLETE: Draco's sixth year: V. has destroyed Durmstrang, only few pupils survive and come to Hogwards, one of them is Tom Lestrange... SLASH
1. The Arrival

One - the Arrival  
  
(Inflatable - Bush)  
  
Let it slide overhead  
  
When I believe in you my soul can rest  
  
But as love that's really love can never fail but fail it does When we shine like the sun You seem the only one my only friend  
  
You're so pretty in white pretty when you're faithful So pretty in white pretty when you're faithful faithful  
  
I resigned from myself Took a break as someone else It's like we've come undone But I've only just become inflatable for you  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall. During the summer many things had happened:  
  
Voldemort's official come-back The warrant to arrest his father, who escaped The destroy of the Durmstrang Institute  
  
The blonde sighed, when the doors opened and the new first years, followed by a handful older students entered the hall. The headmaster stood up and cleared his throat:  
  
"Dear students! Many things happened this summer. First of all I want to reassure you, that we took all precautions to guarantee your safety here at school. Second, I want you to remember, that the forest is, like every year, forbidden for ALL of you, especially now. Third, as you might have noticed, we have new students, not only first years, but a few survivors of the attack on Durmstrang. Please treat them with respect, they have a hard time behind them! I wish you all a relatively happy year, and lets begin the sorting!"  
  
The Headmaster sat down and Professor Mc'Gonagall stepped forward and rolled out a scroll. "Applegate, Sandy"  
  
The girl walked towards the chair and put on the hat. Draco didn't listen to the sorting of the first-years. His gaze swept over to the former students from Durmstrang. He counted eight.  
  
/Only eight of about two hundred?/, he shuddered, /Lucky me! I'm at Hogwarts with Dumbledore right in front of me. Since all the attacks it's quite relaxing here."  
  
He looked from person to person: There was a small girl, maybe twelve or thirteen, cuddled against a taller boy with brown curls like the girl, obviously her elder brother. Next to them stood a tall, thin girl with long black hair, he knew. /Antonia McNair, Death Eater-child!/ Beside her were two smaller boys, second year maybe, one dark haired, one light blonde. Draco had expected to see his cousin here. His aunt had told him that Jeff had survived. Next to them stood a rather muscular girl, who looked like she wanted to kill them all. She was quite beautiful he noticed, with her long, dark-red curls, but too - female - for his taste. Behind her stood a pale, skinny boy with dark hair and a rather huge nose - a Snape!  
  
Draco knew that Professor Snape had a nephew named Louis Snape, but Louis went to Beaubaxtons, not to Durmstrang, so he guessed that it was another relative.  
  
His gaze wandered to the last Durmstrang student. He seemed most interesting to Draco. His long, pitch-black hair fell to his shoulders and was partially tied back with a white ribbon. He wore the usual black school- robes, but the black velvet gloves and the dark make-up around his eyes together with the red lipstick made him look - mysteriously sexy!  
  
The sorting of the first year was over and Mc'Gonagall started to read out the names of the older new students. "Chopin, Marcus!"  
  
The boy next to Draco's cousin moved and put on the hat. "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw-table clapped and the boy sat down with his new house-mates.  
  
Mc'Gonagall continued. "Lestrange, Thomas!"  
  
The boy with the make-up stepped fore and put on the hat. "Slytherin!" it screamed quickly and the boy came over to them. "Is this place free?" he asked and looked at the blonde boy. "Sure, have a seat." Draco said and gazed back to the sorting. The curly siblings, Claudia and James Douglas were sorted into Gryffindor, the McNair-girl into Slytherin, along with his cousin and the red-haired girl. Last was Louis Snape.  
  
Draco wondered, why he was transferred to Hogwarts. His Uncle was a traitor to Voldemort and maybe the boy was safer under Dumbledore's nose? Whatever.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, when the food appeared and the boy next to him asked him something. He turned. "Sorry, can you say it again?"  
  
"Could you give me the pumpkin Juice?"  
  
"Sure." Draco gave him the bottle, "So you are a Lestrange? Who's your mother?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"Oh - I didn't know she had a son."  
  
"I was raised by my father, or to be more precise, by my nanny. My parents weren't married."  
  
"I hope I didn't oppose you."  
  
"No, surely not. You're Draco Malfoy, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it's quite obvious."  
  
"Your hair sticks out. You could color some strands green."  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe for an evening or a party."  
  
"I don't think the teachers would like it." he laughed.  
  
"Why are you allowed to wear make-up? I have seen Pansy wear some and Mc'Gonagall took points and send her back to clean her face."  
  
"I guess I'm not allowed. I won't wear it in the lessons, at least not so much."  
  
"And why do you wear it? Don't some people look at you or laugh?"  
  
"Sometimes, but I like it and I don't care what people say - they talk too much without thinking anyway!"  
  
"My speaking. Who is your father?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
Draco coughed.  
  
"You all right, Malfoy?"  
  
"You are - you are really HIS son?"  
  
"Guess I am, does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes - No, I mean! I'm just a bit surprised Dumbledore let you even near Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm not my father, keep that. He's not my concern."  
  
"You don't get along well, do you?"  
  
"We don't see each other much and when we do, it's never enough - whatever I do!"  
  
"I know what you mean. It's the same with my father."  
  
"I guess he forgot how to be nice when he became the Dark Lord. I don't need him."  
  
"So you were okay with it, when Dumbledore and Potter killed him?"  
  
"Perfectly, he has chosen his path and Potter WILL kill him eventually."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My father is only strong with his shoe-lickers around him. Since his rebirth he's a wreck. Potter should act quickly, when he wants to erase him."  
  
"Is that, why Dumbledore let you attend school here, because you know things?"  
  
"Partially. It's safe for me here and Dumbledore can have an eye on me, in case that I should find a liking in Dark Arts."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Not more than everybody, I guess. They're the forbidden apple, but I'm not mad about them, like my dad."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your dad. Does he love you?"  
  
Tom blinked at him and looked at him a while, before he answered. "Yes, I think so."  
  
Suddenly he laughed and Draco followed his eyes. The whole Slytherin table and the other tables, too, stared at them in horror. Draco swallowed.  
  
"Do you now know why I don't give a damn about what people say or do?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah - let's eat something, shall we?"  
  
They ate in silence and the faces turned to them got less with the time. When the meal ended and the prefects led the young students back to the common rooms, Professor Snape came over to them. "A word, Mr. Lestrange. Mr. Malfoy, you can wait for him in the common-room."  
  
Dismissed, Draco followed his house-mates back to the common-room.  
  
He just entered the former dungeon trough the wall, when his "friends", Vincent, Gregory and Pansy cornered him against the wall. The girl pinned him against the stone and looked at him slightly confused. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"With Lestrange!"  
  
"Talking?"  
  
"He's HIS son! Draco! Do you know what will happen when your father finds out?"  
  
"What should happen?"  
  
"You don't know anything, do you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What should I know?"  
  
"That You-know-who's son slapped his father and said him face to face, that he didn't share his opinions and wouldn't support his plans and go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You - you didn't know?"  
  
"Well, maybe I don't know, because my father is on the run and I'm not one of HIS shoe-lickers and won't be one in future!"  
  
Pansy stared at him in shock, her face even topping the confused looks of Crabbe and Goyle. She opened her mouth and shut it again, before she spoke with wavering voice. "You won't be?"  
  
"I said to my father that I wouldn't get my skin marked the moment he left home."  
  
Pansy looked at him in horror. Draco continued. "And my mother quickly moved the money on my account, so that we weren't without any means and sent me a letter, said that she was proud of me." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh." Pansy said and shut her mouth.  
  
"Are you going to hate me now and praise the Great-Fucking-Dark Lord, or do you make up your mind now and think about your own future?"  
  
"I guess we stay your friends, though I'm not sure what will happen in future. My parents told me to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and wait what happens. I don't think they want me to become a Death Eater, so I wont."  
  
Goyle nodded. "The same with me and Blaise. We will stay at Hogwarts as well, since my dad and his both parents are in Azkaban anyway."  
  
"Good. What about you, Vincent?"  
  
"I don't want to lick his shoes!" the boy mumbled.  
  
He's never been the clever one, Draco thought. "All right. Seems, that our year are all on one side, then. We should talk to Tom and help him a bit. I doubt, that the other students will!"  
  
-  
  
Tom sat on a chair opposite of his Head of House, waiting for the older wizard to say something. He knew Snape quite well from his child-hood, when the Potions master had a thing with his mother, but since his father had risen again, they hadn't seen each other.  
  
"How are you, Tom?"  
  
"Quite well, Severus, thank you. Greetings from mum, by the way."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good. My father won't let her go and she doesn't want to hide until he's defeated."  
  
"Understandable. What I wanted to tell you is, that the headmaster asks if you are willing to help in case of emergency to defend Mr. Potter."  
  
"Only defend? Not to kill him?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't ask you to kill your own father, Tom! No, only defend."  
  
"Yes, but if I have to, I'll kill him. I won't just stand there, tell him that."  
  
"I will, my dear boy." Snape sighed, "I hope you'll get along with your school-mates."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"You talked with Mr. Malfoy at dinner, I suppose he's a good choice to befriend."  
  
"I know, we have a lot in common. Anything else?"  
  
"No, you can join your house-mates. I'll show you the entry."  
  
He stood up and Tom followed him. Snape stopped at a wet spot on the wall. "Here we are. The common room is in the dungeons, but the dormitories are upstairs in usual rooms, you'll see. The password is "Draconis Noctem".  
  
The wall slid open and he stepped in, leaving Snape behind, who went back to his office to prepare the lessons for the next day - Hufflepuff second years meant problems! 


	2. Slytherins

Two - Slytherins  
  
Tom entered the common room and looked for Malfoy, when he saw him standing near the stairs, surrounded by three other Slytherins. He waved him over and introduced his friends.  
  
"That's Pansy Parkinson", he said, looking at a dark-eyed girl with a black bob and a rather nice body. Next to her stood a huge boy with dull eyes. "That's Vincent Crabee, not a big mind, but he's always there when you need him and he is Gregory Goyle, and over there", he pointed at a black haired boy, who was talking to some older boys, "is Blaise Zabini. His older brother over there is the new Quidditch captain this year, Chaser, since Flint graduated last year. We need a new Chaser and Keeper, by the way. Did you play Quidditch before?"  
  
"Yes, as a Chaser. Maybe I can continue here."  
  
"Great, come to the tryout tomorrow after lunch."  
  
"I'll do that. So this is the Slytherin common room?"  
  
"Yeah, it's rather cold, but the dorms upstairs are okay."  
  
"Severus told me so."  
  
"You call Professor Snape with his first name? Why?" Pansy asked.  
  
"He was. kind of a father for me, when I was younger. He had something with my mother back then, but they haven't see each other for two years."  
  
"Because of HIM?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, we see. Shall we show you the dorms, then?"  
  
"Please. It was along day from Bulgaria to England."  
  
"Suppose so! The dorms are this direction!"  
  
They climbed the stairs and passed several labeled doors in the walls of the staircase. When they reached the sixth floor, Draco stopped. "This is the sixth years girl's dormitory, forbidden for us. We live in the seventh floor, under the roof of the tower. It's a good location, because it's quiet and we have a ladder up t the flat roof, where you can sit in the evenings, when it's warm. Each dormitory has its own bathroom in Slytherin and everybody his or her own dresser and four-poster bed. The decoration of the rooms are in Slytherin colors, of course!" He opened the door on the seventh floor and they stepped in. In the octagonal room stood on each long wall two beds and two dressers, while one wall had a fireplace and a door to the bathroom, which was white, clean and with a huge tub in the middle.  
  
The walls of the dormitory were a fair wood, like the furniture, all curtains and sheets dark green, the floor of brown wood with several smaller green carpets. In each of the four shorter walls was a huge window with a wide sill to sit on and a few pillows and cushions on them. Everything seemed warm and comfortable!  
  
Draco smiled at him and opened his truck to move most of his belongings inside his dresser. "The bed next to mine is empty. You can have it or you take that next to Blaise. Your choice!"  
  
"I'll take this one." Tom said and levitated his trunk to the end of the bed next to Draco's. He opened it and pulled out his robes and other clothing. At the bottom of the truck lay a big box and his things for school, next to a diary and some photographs and other smaller belongings, like the bag with the shampoo, soap and toothbrush and a shrunken basket.  
  
Lydia, his cat, just came through the closed door. Draco stared at the animal. "How did she do that? "  
  
"She's not a normal cat, Draco. She's a Baby-sphinx, magical creatures you find in Egypt."  
  
"I see, practical, since we don't have to let the door open all the time, like the girls from third year, who have all got a normal cat."  
  
"Yeah! Lydia is great, she was a present for my eleventh birthday from my father." Tom said and continued to unpack. The clothes went into the dresser, the diary and the photographs into the top-drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and the bag on a shelf in the bathroom.  
  
Draco, who had already finished unpacking, looked at him. "What's in the box?"  
  
"Some clothes you don't want to see! I'm a crazy fashion-maniac, you know?"  
  
"I didn't, but okay, now I know - so? What's in there?"  
  
"Fishnet stockings and gloves, lacquer mini skirt and high-heels and a neon green leatherjacket. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, look if you want. As I said, I'm a maniac - I never said for men's clothing!"  
  
"You're a cross dresser?"  
  
"Why do you think I didn't came along with my father? Politics? No! My, ah, preferences! That's how he phrased it, if I remember right."  
  
"You mean, you're a cross dresser and gay and that is why you left your father?"  
  
"Officially they say it was his opinions on Muggles, but you're right, too. It was both."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"That's what I said. But it's better now, at least I can go down to Hogsmead and have a little 'fun'!" Tom laughed, "Don't be too scared, Draco. I'm harmless."  
  
"I'm not scared. Well, I wouldn't dress in women's clothes, but I'm not a homophobic."  
  
"Good to know, and I though I would loose the only friend I have now beside Mika. You know, the girl with the long, dark-red curls."  
  
"Yes, I remember her. She's a Slytherin, too."  
  
"Yeah, she is. Seventh year, she was Keeper at Durmstrang, a really good one, by the way."  
  
"Then she can come to the tryout, too."  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And you're really okay with - you know."  
  
"Yes, well - to be honest, we have a lot in common, I guess."  
  
"Oh! You're gay, too?"  
  
"Many Slytherins are. Blaise and Nott in seventh year, they've been a couple for half a year, then Pansy, she's a lesbian, and Miller in fourth year, but he's engaged with a Hufflepuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, there are two Ravenclaws in seventh year, Boot, the older brother and Copper, and a few rumors about Thomas and Finnigan in our year, Gryffindors."  
  
"Quite a lot, in Durmstrang were less, but I suppose it was just not common knowledge."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Draco smiled again and took his pajamas from the bed, before he closed the bathroom-door behind him. Tom wondered, could it be that everything in his life got perfect in one day? 


	3. Sunlit

Three - Sunlit  
  
The wind was warm, as it played with his long, black hair. It was the first weekend, a Hogsmead weekend, but he was a sixth-year student and could stay in the village till midnight on Saturdays, so he had decided to go there later after dinner.  
  
He smiled at the boy who lay in his lap, he himself sitting against the balustrade that kept them from falling off the roof of the Slytherin-tower. The sun tickled his face and he closed his eyes in joy. It was a beautiful day with a beautiful boy in his lap, peacefully sleeping in the sun. If only this boy would wake up and kiss him softly.  
  
Tom shook his head to get it cleared. Draco was gay, but that didn't mean he was his boyfriend, even if tom wished he were.  
  
During the week they had spent much time together, sometimes with Pansy or the other Slytherins in their year, but mostly alone on the roof or the school-grounds, doing their homework outside, learning or playing "Exploding Snap".  
  
-  
  
Draco turned and opened his eyes. Sleepily, he cuddled his face deeper into Tom's lap, not without reactions. A hand touched Draco's shoulder and moved him. "Draco, Draco wake up!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you , uh, please lay your head a bit different. You're having quite an effect currently."  
  
"Wha.. OH!"  
  
"Never mind, just."  
  
Tom looked at Draco's smiling face. "What?"  
  
"You're getting hard on me!"  
  
"That has nothing to do with you in person!"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Of course, well. I"  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tom stared in disbelieve as Draco lifted himself on all fours and crawled into his lap to sit in it, one leg on each side of Tom, pinning the boy against the roof. "What please?"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I only want to make you happy."  
  
"At the moment it looks more like you want me to scream your name!"  
  
"Later."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Later, I said."  
  
"What is this all about? I thought you wanted to be my friend and not -"  
  
"Shh! Don't you want me?"  
  
"Of course I do, but - how did you know?"  
  
"You said my name, when you were asleep last night. Or better, you "groaned" my name!"  
  
"I didn't, tell me you're making this up!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're thick, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm just confused why you suddenly want me."  
  
"Suddenly? I wanted you all along."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco smiled. "Can't you do something more useful with your mouth than talking nonsense?"  
  
"Think so." Tom smiled and pulled the beauty on his lap closer. Draco's fair strands tickled his nose, when the blonde bent down and softly brushed his lips over Tom's. Draco's hands laid on Tom's shoulders, when the dark- haired boy put one hand behind the blonde's neck and pulled them together.  
  
The kiss was slow and sensual. Draco nibbled at Tom's bottom-lip and sucked it, before he opened his mouth to let Tom's eagerly waiting tongue in. The dark-haired sucked on his tongue a while, before he began to explore Draco's mouth, licking the teeth, lips, everything.  
  
Tom's mouth wandered along his jaw-line, to the sensitive spot under his ear, sucking his earlobe, before the dark-haired buried his head in the curve of Draco's neck, sucking, licking and kissing the white, clear skin, eventually biting softly and marking Draco as his. The blonde groaned and threw his head back, as the teeth touched his skin. Never in his life had anything felt so good, not even the blowjob Blaise had given him last Christmas.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Tom!"  
  
"Gnn, yes, my dear?"  
  
"Oh Gods, don't stop!"  
  
"I'm -kiss- only -kiss- kissing you!" kiss.  
  
"I know, but it's so, so - oh Gods!"  
  
Tom smiled and kissed his way back to Draco's mouth.  
  
"I guess you're my boy-friend, then?"  
  
Draco panted. "Yesss, to answer your question in your words, yessss!"  
  
Tom smiled. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"  
  
Draco suddenly felt the heat pressing against his inner thigh. He smiled seductively. "I think I have. And what do we do about that?"  
  
"We?"  
  
Draco purred and Tom thought he would come directly in his pants at this noise.  
  
"Do that again!"  
  
Draco purred again and let one hand wander southwards between Tom's legs. The other boy growled and sunk back onto the roof, pulling the blonde with him. Draco grabbed the hardness through the fabric of Tom's pants and squeezed. The boy panted hard. Slowly, the blonde unzipped the trousers and pulled at the waistband of the white silk boxers underneath. The black-haired gasped, when a hand firmly stroked his leaking erection, pumping him, squeezing. He closed his eyes in pleasure and groaned again.  
  
What could ever be better than this? - Stupid words! It couldn't!  
  
Suddenly he felt a wet tongue licking over the head of his pulsing cock. Lazily, unable to think anymore or phrase a coherent sentence, he opened his eyes to see the blonde head moving over his groin.  
  
He sucked in his breath when a hot, wet mouth closed over him and swallowed him completely. He floated in heaven, when his balls tightened and he released himself deep in the other boy's throat.  
  
Draco smiled and swallowed the last bits of fluid he had licked from his lips. The picture in front of him was perfect: His lover, panting in the last waves of pleasure from the earlier orgasm, the red sun of the evening shining on him, his black, shiny hair reflecting the rays, his dark, reddish black eyes shining with joy and longing.  
  
"Not today, love."  
  
Tom smiled in understanding. "Do you want to join me on a trip to Hogsmead this evening?"  
  
"In which clothing?"  
  
"If you're uncomfortable with high heels and skirts, then I might step back on leather-pants and sleeveless, tight shirts in black, through which you can see your nipples."  
  
"Sounds good. I can think of an suiting outfit for me, too!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Silly! No."  
  
"Let me have my dreams!"  
  
"Running through Hogsmead with a naked boyfriend?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're weird!" 


	4. Carpe Noctem

Four - Carpe Noctem  
  
They went back to the dormitory after dinner to change their school robes into club clothing. Tom had told Draco about a new club in a part of Hogsmead he hadn't visited before. While the Hogwarts student usually stayed in the upper village, "Downtown Hogsmead" was livelier. Between modern restaurants and little, more or less weird shops were wizarding cinemas, bars and night-clubs, one of them the "Carpe Noctem", whose reputation had attracted more and more students to pay a visit. Unfortunately it was absolutely forbidden.  
  
Draco stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, styling his hair, when Tom knocked on the door:" Can I come in?"  
  
"It's open."  
  
The black-haired entered and threw a bundle of clothes on the shelf, before he smiled at Draco and began to undress. Draco tried not to look, but when the boxers fell to the ground, he couldn't keep himself in check and looked. Tom smiled at him and turned around, slapping his own butt. Draco coughed and blushed. Tom giggled and kicked the boxers away. "It's always a pleasure, Draco, hurry up - I need the mirror, too!"  
  
Draco quickly took the hairspray and turned his head over to increase the volume. When he had finished his hair flew around his face, down to his chin, in a fair mass.  
  
Tom laughed, when he saw the green strands in Draco's hair. "I told you it would look gorgeous, didn't I?"  
  
"Yesss, baby!"  
  
Draco turned around for a last glance in the mirror: green, blonde hair, gray eyes with eyeliner in green and silver to make them bigger, shiny lips, slightly pink because of the gloss, face well shaved - all right! Neon green tank top, wide, black baggy-pants, held up with a black belt, low fitted on his slim hips, well suited to the black shoes.  
  
"How do I look? Tom?"  
  
"Uh - breathtaking - literally! Merlin, you look. wow!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, then."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Draco left the bathroom and took his jeans-jacket from the hook behind the door. "I'll wait downstairs, okay Tom?"  
  
"Yeah - I'll be ready in a minute!"  
  
Tom put on the thong he bought together with the skin-tight, pitch-black jeans in a Muggle-shop in London this summer and stepped in his dark red dragon-hide boots, before he put on his new aftershave and pulled the sleeveless shirt over that he had mentioned to Draco before. Indeed, you could see the small silver serpent that was pierced through his right nipple. He smiled at the thought of Draco's face when he first had seen the jewelry on Tuesday, when they had had a shower in the locker rooms after the Quidditch try-outs. He and Mika were both on the team now, together with Draco, Nott, Blaise, Blaise and Ryan. Draco had told him that they had changed positions a lot since most players had graduated. He quickly lined his eyes black, before he put on the red lipstick, spelled his hair short for the evening and took his gel to form it into flame shaped strands, that pointed in all directions.  
  
Satisfied with his looks, Tom painted his nails black and left the bath, quickly grabbing his red coat, heading downstairs, where Draco waited.  
  
Smiling and hand-in-hand, they left the Slytherin common room. They hadn't bothered to hide their relationship since this afternoon and who had noticed hadn't said a word to them. When they reached the doors in the entry-hall a harsh voice stopped them: "Were are you two going? And what, oh my god, are you wearing? Do you want to sell yourself?"  
  
"No, Professor Mc Gonagall, we're just going out together. Is there a problem?"  
  
The Professor stared at them and smiled. "Of course not, gentlemen. Have a nice evening, but don't be late!"  
  
"Good evening, Professor Mc Gonagall."  
  
"Bye, madam!"  
  
They left and when they were far enough away, they started to giggle helplessly. Weasley and Granger, who passed their way, looked at them curiously but quickly walked away when they looked back.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they stood in front of the club. The guard at the entry looked at Draco suspiciously, but when he saw Tom, he nodded friendly and let them in.  
  
"You are often here, are you?"  
  
"No, but he is a former employee of another club I used to visit quite often."  
  
"I see, do you want to get a drink?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
  
"Do they have Muggle-drinks here?"  
  
"I'd say they have everything, why?"  
  
"I'd like Baileys."  
  
"Come with me, if you don't want to loose me. This club is rather big."  
  
"Big? It's huge - I mean, five floors each ten times the size of the dormitory?"  
  
"I've seen bigger ones in London, but it's definitely huge."  
  
"There's a bar, lets get the drinks."  
  
They sat at the bar, when the beautiful, young barkeeper came over to them. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Baileys and a Bloody Mary, please."  
  
"One second, boys." she turned and made the drinks.  
  
"It's a good idea to have silencing charms over the bar areas, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you can talk here without screaming, but the music is great."  
  
"On every floor is another style. For example, here we have Wizarding- metal, like the 'Weird Sisters' one level up you have Muggle-rock and metal. The signs over the stairs show you the style and the song, like there: Second floor - Muggle-rock, Bush-Glycerin. That's good stuff, let's go there, when the drinks are ready."  
  
They took their drinks and went one level up. When they had spotted Pansy and Blaise, together with two girls they didn't know. After a few words, they left their drinks at the table and made their way over to the dance floor, while the DJ played another song from "Bush" called "Machine Head". Smiling Draco turned his back to Tom, who put an arm around his waist and pulled them against each other, floating with the beat for hours.  
  
When they came back to the table their drinks weren't there, just like their friends and they ordered some new. After another two drinks for each and hours of dancing, they left the club, drunken and sweaty, but in a great mood. Stumbling, they made their way back to the castle.  
  
(AN// Here should be a NC-17 scene. You can find that version of the chapter on my homepage. Just take the link to my homepage on ff.net/~lciel)  
  
They walked in silence. Draco seemed a bit sad and Tom put his arm around him and pressed a brief kiss on the blonde's head. "You're beautiful, you know."  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"Stunning, clever, strong, popular, gentle, lovely, beautiful - did I mention that before?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"There is something else, you are brooding!"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Tom didn't answer.  
  
"Tom? Do you at least - at least feel something for me?"  
  
"Beside horniness and desire? Something like passion or love?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I care for you deeply, I swear, but I don't know yet, if I love you." he sighed, "Love is a big word. Wife loves Husband, Mother should love Father, do you understand."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"That is exactly how I feel. The Divination Professor at my old school once prophesied me that I would eventually deeply fall in love for the first time and I would love this person for the rest of my life, but the one I love would die in my arms. I usually don't believe in prophecies, especially if they are made by phonies like my professor, but back then I vowed never to fall in love. I was just a stupid child and I changed my mind, but since then I'm a bit uneasy with love. Do you now understand why I reacted so strangely?"  
  
"Oh - yes, of course. It's alright - but please, if you come to know that you don't love me, don't play with me."  
  
"I won't. Be sure of that."  
  
"Either way, I love you."  
  
"Nice to hear."  
  
They had reached the entrance doors, when these flew open in front of them. Standing, a look, that would freeze blood, black robes billowing around him, stood Professor Snape.  
  
"Uh, hello Professor." Draco said with a small voice.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"Uh - we know, we just wanted."  
  
"It is five o'clock in the morning. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"  
  
"At a club."  
  
"A club? I think it was quite clear that students are not allowed to visit these clubs."  
  
"We."  
  
"Detention! Both of you! And fifty points from Slytherin."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Go to bed Malfoy, and you, Tom, stay. We have to talk."  
  
Draco turned to his lover. "Goodnight, love. See you later."  
  
When he was gone Snape turned to Tom. "I'm disappointed of you, Tom. I thought you were old enough to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy and yourself by taking rules more serious. They are there to help students, not to be broken and get you in danger. Imagine what could have happened with your father out there! I was sick from worry. Oh my God, what would I have told your mother if anything had happened? You'll have time enough to think about it, while you two will clean cauldrons on Thursdays and Fridays for the next month!"  
  
"I'm sorry - Severus?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is there any news from my father yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And my mother?"  
  
"She's safe at the moment. When the war ends she'll have to cope with some months in Azkaban, but because of the work for the Order, she'll be free after that."  
  
"Will you be there for her then?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"And for me?"  
  
"Yes, Tom. You have always been like a son for me, don't fear that I would turn you down."  
  
"I'm sorry for today."  
  
"I think you learned you lesson, now go to sleep! See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Severus."  
  
"Night Tom." 


	5. Mother

Fife - Mother.  
  
To the same time, deep in the woods, somewhere near London, a crying woman ran through the trees, not looking where she stumbled, bloody scratches and bruises all over her abused body. Once she had been beautiful.  
  
But since she had lost her road, everything went down. Right after she had graduated from school, her Lord had called for her. She got the mark and participated in the meetings a while, when she was invited to the Inner Circle. At this time she was only but a mere shell of herself, every drop of warmth bled out of her body, night after night watching people die, partly because of her. She had loathed her life, after her Lord had raped her and she conceived, but the child had been such a sweet, innocent boy, lovely to hold, and short after his birth the Dark Lord had fallen and she had been free for a period of time.  
  
Together with an old friend and later lover, she had raised her son far from the darkness, but after his rebirth his father had claimed him back and she had fallen back into depression, with her lover gone and her son preoccupied by his father.  
  
But the boy had stood against the monster and left, finding shelter with her former love. Now it was only her, lost in the forest and alone - hopefully!  
  
Her clothes were wet from the rain that just had passed, and she shivered violently. Rubbing her hand together she leaned back against a tree trunk near the house.  
  
The dark building had been her home for so many years, but it was not safe anymore.  
  
Pulling her wand, she entered the manor and looked for her dearest belongings, including some of her sons. When everything was shrunk and thrown into a bag, she took it and left the house silently, taking her broom with her before she apparated into Hogsmead.  
  
It was early in the morning, around 5 am. She mounted the Nimbus and flew into the direction of the castle - it was her only hope.  
  
-  
  
Deep below the stone, inside the dungeons, a certain Potions master chopped some last indigents for Lupin's Wolfsbane potion. The professor had returned to Hogwards this year - obviously because it was too difficult to find somebody to trust. But in that case, Snape had to admit Dumbledore was right - at least you could "trust" the Werewolf completely!  
  
His attention was caught when the alarms set on. It could only mean one thing: "Death Eaters on Hogwarts Grounds!" He quickly put out the fire and walked towards the entry-hall.  
  
-  
  
Outside the doors of Hogwarts, she dismounted her broom and knocked. When nobody opened, she pulled the doors open. Only in this moment, she barely could fight a curse back. A black shadow emerged out of nowhere and pulled her down. "Severus?"  
  
"Bellatrix?"  
  
"Sev! Oh god, I missed you so much - how's Tom?"  
  
"Bella, what are you doing here?"  
  
She sighed. "I know, my appearance set on several alarms, but I need help!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Severus Snape! What do you think? Of course, because he knows it! HE KNOWS!"  
  
"But you didn't tell me anything!"  
  
"I didn't, but do you think he believes that? Even if he did - you are a traitor and I slept with you, that makes me a traitor as well!"  
  
"Maybe he's jealous?"  
  
"This is a serious situation!"  
  
"And you are here to ask for help."  
  
"Yes - could you please get off me?"  
  
The man smiled and stood up, giving her a hand as well.  
  
"Still the gentleman, Mr. Snape?"  
  
"Always, of special people."  
  
They headed for the headmaster's office, when Dumbledore came up on them. "Severus, why did you let her in? She's a parent, but still a follower of the dark side!"  
  
Bellatrix cleared her throat. "I was at his first rising, but never after that. I tried to get rid of him, but I had to think of my child - please help us both!"  
  
The old wizard sighed. "I was harsh, I'm sorry - but the alarm woke me from a rather pleasant dream so you'll have to excuse my behavior. Tea?"  
  
"Sure, thank you."  
  
"Severus, will you accompany us?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. I'd be glad to do that."  
  
"So the rumors are true then?"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"That you had an affair with Voldemort's first lady behind his back."  
  
"I bed your pardon - she never was HIS lady, but mine!"  
  
"She was married!"  
  
"Her husband was a bastard, who dragged her down to his level - without much avail!"  
  
"COULD YOU STOP SPEAKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T HERE?"  
  
"Sorry" they said in sync.  
  
She sighed and they left for Dumbledore's study for a long talk and a cup of tea.  
  
"Sherbet lemon?"  
  
"No, thank you Albus. Could we come back to the point?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I may repeat the information again?"  
  
"Sure, Professor."  
  
"So- You were pregnant with Tom, when Voldemort fell and you lived with Severus, while he was on vacation after the first war for two years. Afterwards, you have seen each other on weekends, what explains your sudden absence on those, Severus, and raised Tom together, while you were in love for the whole time, I assume up to now. When the Dark Lord came back two years ago, he claimed the boy as his and you broke up, or at least stopped seeing each other for both of your safety. You, Bellatrix, didn't want, but had to go back to Voldemort to safe your child, but something unforeseen happened: Tom opposed Tom and went to Hogwarts and Tom senior chained you to the wall, because you raised him to good."  
  
"Yes, Professor." the woman said bitter.  
  
"And when you could escape a few days ago, you healed yourself, got some of your things and hurried to Hogwarts to ask for shelter and safety?"  
  
"Yes." her voice wavered slightly, "I'm sorry. I was blind and stupid in my early days and afterwards it was too late. I'm guilty in every way, but I ask for help nevertheless, because I want at least to try to make up for my crimes. I have enough information for you, useful, of past and future, if you will only have mercy and let me stay."  
  
"I see. While I will think about it, you are allowed to stay - under certain cautions."  
  
"I'd be grateful."  
  
"You won't leave the building, stay away from the roofs, where "people" might see you. You will stay away from pupils as much as possible. I will talk to them. Furthermore, Severus will have an eye on you. If ANYTHING happens, you'll be directly given over to the ministry."  
  
"Understandable. When can I see my son?"  
  
"He will be awake by now. Severus will lead you to his dorm, all right?"  
  
"Only one question, headmaster!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Lestrange?"  
  
"Where will I sleep - if you'll take longer to decide."  
  
"Severus, would you mind sharing your rooms with her temporarily?"  
  
"No, Albus. It'll be all right."  
  
"Then I will see you at breakfast. I will arrange for you to sit with your son, if you'd like that."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, again."  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Lestrange. We all need help sometimes." he twinkled, when the door shut.  
  
-  
  
He knocked at the door to the seventh year boy's dormitory and waited for it to open. When a sleepy looking boy opened the door and saw his professor, he muffled a "Good morning." And opened the door wider.  
  
Tom looked who was there, when Blaise had opened the door, and spotted his teacher. "What can we do for you, professor Snape?" he asked casually, "Is there something wrong. We heard the alarm last night, but nothing happened, so we went back to sleep."  
  
"Mr. Lestrange, your mother is here."  
  
Tom stared at him, and when the professor stepped to the side, at his mother.  
  
"Mum!?"  
  
"I'm here, darling." she smiled and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Mum!" the boy screamed and jumped off the bed, running into his mother's open arms; "I missed you so. I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
She smiled sadly. "You have grown in these two years, my son. I missed you, too!"  
  
"Mum." 


	6. Decisions

Six - Decisions  
  
Draco had never seen such joy on his boy friend's face, well, expect from several orgasms during the last nights, but this was different joy. He smiled. After the rush into their relationship the whole issue had been a bit silent, but when Tom had said he loved him, things had heated up again.  
  
Tom and his mother came over to him and he stood up and welcomed Mrs. Lestrange friendly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame, if I may introduce myself, Draco Malfoy."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I heard quite a lot about you recently, you should be proud, that you could oppose him, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"It's Draco, since I'm a friend of your son."  
  
"Ah - I see. It's good to know, he has friends with. the right opinions on certain things."  
  
"I supposed you are relieved that he is well up."  
  
"Oh yes, I am glad he found friends here." she ruffled her son's hair and sat down on Tom's bed, next to her son.  
  
Tom glanced over to Draco, looking asking. Draco nodded. "You should tell her now, better she gets to know the truth from you, before the rumors come to her ear, anyway."  
  
"You're right, Draco. Mum?"  
  
She looked at him worriedly. "What do you have to tell me? You didn't do anything, did you?"  
  
"No, mum. It's just something personal. I supposed you heard the reason, why father threw me out?"  
  
"Oh - you mean the "other" reason, do you?"  
  
"Yes. Me and Draco. we are."  
  
"Oh my! You're lovers, then?"  
  
"Uh - yes."  
  
She smiled broadly at her son and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, both of you!"  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Oh - never assume I wouldn't!" she laughed and stood from the bed, before she quickly crossed the distance and pressed Draco against her, kissing his cheek. "You make my son happy, thank you, Draco! Welcome to the family!"  
  
Tom blushed fiercely. "We're not that far! Not that I don't love him, but we're not married yet!"  
  
Draco and Bellatrix laughed. Tom pulled out his tongue and turned away in mock offense. "You are a good duo, really, always picking on me!"  
  
The blonde giggled. "Oh, Tommy-darling, you'll be rewarded at night, I promise!"  
  
"Draco! What shall my mother think of me?!"  
  
"The truth?!"  
  
Bellatrix laughed with them and excused herself shortly after, hugging her son and Draco tightly and following Snape down to the hall, where breakfast was to be served.  
  
-  
  
Severus had waited patiently, while mother met son. Now, that he guided the woman to the hall, he asked himself, what would happen when the students found out that a former Death Eater was among them, especially Potter and Longbottom who had both lost parents or godfather because of this woman. He hoped instantly that Dumbledore could calm them.  
  
When they entered the great hall for breakfast, he spotted the two Gryffindors at their table. Automatically, he laid his arm round Bellatrix waist and pulled her on towards the teachers' table. "You should sit near us, I don't want to experience what Potter will do to you if he sees you here. You killed his god-father only a few month ago and Longbottom is there, too."  
  
"Whatever you think is best. I hope I can talk to them later, though, and explain a few things and say sorry for what I did. I cannot erase my failures, but I'll try to make up for them."  
  
"I know, Bella, we have all our dark pasts, you know. I pray the boys will listen, then."  
  
"As I do, my dear Severus, as I do." she said sadly, when he pulled back a chair for her and took place beside his love.  
  
"Don't worry too much, I will look after you, I promise."  
  
"You always did, Sev, always. I never thanked you, it means so much to me, though."  
  
"Whatever happened the last years, I'll be always there for you, Bella."  
  
"You mean so much to me, and to Tom as well. You're like a father to him - I wish you were."  
  
"What do you mean by that? You want me to be his father?" he smiled innocently.  
  
"You know you should have been the man in my life, but after my parents promised me to Lestrange and Riddle took me, it was impossible, you know that, Severus."  
  
"."  
  
"What did you say, I didn't understand."  
  
"Maybe - maybe it's not too late after all, Bella."  
  
"I wish you were right, but I'll have to wait for Dumbledore's decision, anyway."  
  
"Then we'll wait for it."  
  
The headmaster entered the hall a little late, when everybody was there already. He stood at his place and waited for silence, before he began to speak. "Dear students, I have to tell you some news, regarding a fugitive, who asked me for shelter. She is no enemy anymore and I'd be pleased to see you treat her at least civil. Some of you have personal issues concerning her past and I ask these people to come to my office after breakfast, please." The students looked at him, when some spotted the fair, dark-haired woman beside Snape. Two pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelieve. How did she come to be allowed into the castle was a mystery to the boys, who struggled to keep their anger in control.  
  
-  
  
Potter threw open the office-door, followed closely by Neville. He stared at the woman that sat next to Dumbledore in pure hatred. Her eyes were dull and empty and she looked terrible.  
  
Harry snorted and looked at the headmaster. "Why is she here?"  
  
"She left her Lord when she had the first opportunity to do so, please listen to her."  
  
"Why should I?" the boy screamed, "She killed Sirius! She's a bloody murderer!"  
  
The woman blinked and looked at the boy." I know I am, but HE had killed my boy, if I had opposed him earlier. There was nothing I could do, though I fully understand your anger."  
  
"Anger? ANGER? You killed my only "kind of relative" left to me, what do you know?"  
  
"I lost half my family due to the Dark Lord and the other half, when I left this path. I was damned to serve an insane, too lose every kind of innocence and had to fear to lose my child every minute of my goddamn life! And you tell me I don't know pain?"  
  
He looked at her, eyes glowing with suppressed emotions and tears "You didn't mind on the process when you were sent to Azkaban!"  
  
"That wasn't me. I've never been in Askaban. The "Bellatrix Lestrange", who sat in Azkaban was a double, a soulless puppet. I was saved from the aurors just in time."  
  
The boy wanted to say something, but the other student put his hand on the black-haired's shoulder and stopped him. "Do you really regret everything?"  
  
"Yes, I was stupid, when I joined the Death Eaters, but I couldn't go back after I got pregnant and I wasn't as brave as Severus, for you Professor Snape. I was afraid, I'm so sorry for what my husband did."  
  
"So you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. I cannot ask you for forgiveness, but let me try to make up for it at least a bit. I never wanted to hurt schoolmates of mine, I swear."  
  
"You know my parents?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Your mother was a friend of mine."  
  
"And you cursed her!"  
  
"No, I didn't. I couldn't. I was punished severely, I never tried again to reject orders."  
  
"I cannot forgive you, but I'll accept the apology. It wasn't completely your fault."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it very much."  
  
"They won't be themselves again ever, you cannot change it, but I cannot let the past lead my life, so you cannot, Mrs. Lestrange."  
  
She smiled sadly and held out her hand. He took it, while the other boy swallowed heavily:  
  
"Maybe I overreacted, Mrs. Lestrange. I've met your son quite often during Quidditch-practice with Slytherin, and he's alright, so I suppose you raised him well. Everybody makes mistakes and I should know well that it's nearly impossible to oppose Voldemort, though I grieve for my godfather. He was a good man."  
  
"Sirius was my cousin, though we hadn't much in common I always liked him in our early child-hood. Things changed when he chose the "other" side. I'm so, so sorry, but I had to think of my child, that was in HIS hands."  
  
"I understand - it's just hard to trust you."  
  
"You needn't do that. I will try to gain it, though, if I can." her gaze wandered to Dumbledore, "Have you made a decision yet?"  
  
"You may stay, if all direct victims agree."  
  
Longbottom and Potter nodded.  
  
"Alright, will you stay in Severus chambers, or do you want your own?"  
  
Potter and Longbottom stared at her, until Harry opened his mouth. "You have an affair with Snape? I though you were married?"  
  
"I was, but my husband died a few nights ago, which doesn't bother me at all. I suppose I'm free to choose my lovers, am I not?"  
  
"Uh - I really don't want to know anything further!" he said and paled slightly, before he dragged the other boy with him out of the office.  
  
"So do you want chambers, or not?"  
  
"I will stay with Severus, thank you."  
  
"I hoped so."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"It's not good for a young man like him to life in celibacy for so long and I think you'll be a good couple and family for Tom."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster."  
  
"See you around, Bellatrix."  
  
She smiled and headed back to the dungeons, when Severus approached from the shadows. "So, what will happen now? It's a beautiful Saturday, the students are out and I have some of my precious time for you."  
  
"I will bring my things to your chambers, put them into your dresser and have a nice nap in your arms, after we have shagged each other senseless, what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good - that way!" 


	7. Forever

Seven - Forever!  
  
Severus muttered the password, "Beautiful", and pulled at the ring in the nose of the gargoyle. The statue slid back into the wall and stairs appeared. He waited for Bellatrix to pass and closed the hidden entrance behind him. They climbed the stairs, a lot of them, before they reached a heavy wooden door. Snape took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door that opened itself after the lock was released.  
  
Behind the door laid a small living room with a fireplace, two armchairs and some bookshelves next to the high window on the opposite wall. The furniture was old and had mahogany stuffing, and the heavy velvet curtains were a deep emerald with silver sparkling in the sunlight that lightened the room. The high ceiling was out of white stone, like the walls and the floor. Two doors led from the room into a study and a bedroom.  
  
The study was similar to the sitting room, but instead of a fireplace and armchairs, there was a huge table and a chair. The floor was wooden in that room.  
  
The bedroom suited the rest of the little flat, having the same colors and ancient furniture-style, but the wooden floor was hidden under thick, dark green carpets with a pattern of silver snakes and roses on them, just like the hangings around the huge bed. The sheets were silvery white satin and a beautiful Muggle-picture decorated the wall behind it:  
  
A being, called "Angel" by the Muggles, stood on a rock in an deep blue- green sea in front of a blue sky, holding a bunch of white roses in his hands, silvery hair falling around him.  
  
"I studied their religions a bit." Severus said, standing closely behind her in the middle of the bedroom, "This is the arch-angel Gabriel, the angel of water and purity. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful."  
  
"Not half as beautiful as you, my love!"  
  
"Sev-"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. "I -kiss- love -kiss- you -kiss- so -kiss- much!" he breathed against her neck, snuggling his head deeper in the curve under her ear, suckling the sensitive skin. She sighed blissfully. "I missed you!"  
  
He walked her backwards against the bed, until she laid down on it, pulling him with her. His hands quickly opened the buttons of her robe, pulling it off. Underneath, she wore a tight fitting shirt and some worn-out jeans. His fingers nestled with the button, while she pulled the shirt off and exposed her well-formed, milky-white breasts. His robes had fallen to the floor long ago and were quickly joined by his pants and boxers, until they were both naked.  
  
Her arms were thrown around his shoulders, pulling him close, kissing hard, while he stroked up her inner thighs. She moaned in delight and spread her legs for him to kneel between them. His mouth wandered deeper, moving to one nipple, enclosing the pinkish butt with his teeth gently and sucking it, feeling how it got hard under the seductive ministrations.  
  
He gasped when she grabbed his cock and pumped him gently to full hardness, while their tongues battled fiercely behind the joined, bruised lips.  
  
When she spread her legs wider, he put one hand deeper and began to stroke her clitoris, making her pant blissfully. She rubbed her hips against him to signal him, she was ready and needy and he positioned himself. "It has been so long, love!"  
  
"I need you! Love you!"  
  
"I love you more than anything else!"  
  
Then he entered her, in one long swift movement. She moaned loud and scratched her fingernails along his back. He knew it would hurt under the rough fabric of the robes he usually wore, but it didn't bother him, while the pain mixed with pleasure.  
  
Again he thrust forward, hard and deep, making both of them pant with need for release, while he brought her to orgasm, following quickly after.  
  
-  
  
She cuddled against him, pulling the blankets higher. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you. I can't say it often enough, you drive me crazy!"  
  
"We forgot a contraceptive charm, dear."  
  
"I don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Another bastard?" she joked.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"May I ask you question?"  
  
"You already asked one, but you may ask another one, darling."  
  
Suddenly he turned her around and pulled her in a sitting position on the side of the bed, before he kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh - oh Severus! I don't know what to say - eh, of course I know - yes, I will. Yes!"  
  
"I love you, I vow I'll always protect you and your child!"  
  
"This is so sweet of you, oh Merlin, I'm not going to cry!" but she did.  
  
He sat beside her and pulled the woman on his lap, hugging her briefly and kissing her hair. She lifted her head and kissed him back, smiling brightly under her tears of joy. "Forever!" 


	8. The Orb Of Darkness

Eight - The Orb of Darkness  
  
Tom sat on the roof of the Slytherin-tower, deep in his thoughts, when a huge eagle owl flew over him and dropped a parcel. Confused who it came from, Tom picked it up and gasped: On the envelope tied to the packet was the Riddle family-crest, a serpent wield around a sword behind a rose. He quickly cast a spell on the parcel to check it for hexes or other dangerous magic, but when he found nothing he opened the envelope first.  
  
To Thomas Marvolo Lestrange:  
  
Dear Tom,  
  
It pains me greatly to have let you go under those circumstances. I want to apologize for my harsh and ignorant behavior towards you, after all, you are my beloved and only son and I love you dearly. I know that I will never be a proper father to you, partially because of my title as the Dark Lord, partially because your mother loathes me, to full right.  
  
It is your seventeenth birthday in a few days and I want to make you a gift you can enjoy really: it's freedom - something I'd never grant a servant, but you are my own flesh and blood, my heir, and because of that, know that I will never hurt you, your lover and your mother again. I'll send you another present though, and I would appreciate it if you kept in touch. I AM your father and I love you, never forget that, Tom.  
  
Love, your father,  
  
T. M. Riddle  
  
Tom stared at the letter in disbelieve. It couldn't be, HE couldn't!!! Never - he hates me! Footsteps behind him startled him and he turned around quickly to see Draco approach.  
  
"Hi love - you alright?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You look horrible."  
  
"Do I? I'm really offended now!"  
  
"Stop it - what happened?"  
  
"I got a letter from my father."  
  
"WHAT?! But he."  
  
"Hates me? I thought so."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he loves me and that he won't hurt my mother, you and me ever again."  
  
"Do you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know - why should he lie?"  
  
"Dunno - maybe a trap?"  
  
"In a letter?"  
  
"What about the packet?"  
  
"It's my birthday present."  
  
"You have birthday? You didn't tell me!"  
  
"I have on September 21st, he's too early."  
  
"Do you know what's inside?"  
  
"I checked it on dark magic, there was none."  
  
"Open it, then!"  
  
"You sure? It could be hexed still, he's unpredictable!"  
  
"You'll never find out, if you don't try."  
  
"If you think so." he said and turned the parcel in his hands. It was about the size of a grapefruit and was round. He sighed and ripped the paper off:  
  
It was a glassy black ball. The obsidian shape felt cold like stone, but soon a heat went from the inside out and the center of the black ball began to glow red. Dust swirled around Tom's fingers and formed little snakes, sliding around his hands. He looked at the thing in disbelief, until he grabbed the paper with one hand and put it around the ball in with haste.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked curiously, "It looks dangerous somehow."  
  
"It is."  
  
"But what is it? Do you know?"  
  
"Yes. It's a rare magical object. It's called "Orb of Darkness" and absorbs all kind of magic, if it is ordered to do so - it even can swallow Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"It has many possible options: it can serve as a far speaking mirror with another person who owns an "Orb of Darkness" or be used to protect somebody. It's only useable by its owner. Nobody can use it but me, and even if its safe in my trunk or in a Gringotts vault it will protect me if I call it. A nice present indeed!"  
  
"But it is dark magic then?"  
  
"No. It's called "Orb of Darkness", but it doesn't work with dark magic, but white."  
  
"I see. So it's quite mighty?"  
  
"Mighty? It's absolute power! How can he give it to me? It's the key to his power!"  
  
"Key to his power? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"His own magic is strong, but his strength was bound partially to the orb. Now he lost this part and can be defeated easily - but why."  
  
"Do you think he is sacrificing himself for something? Or did he give up?"  
  
"I really don't know, Draco. But we have to report it to Dumbledore at once!"  
  
"Then you will bring his down-fall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he's your father!"  
  
"He is genetically my father, but my REAL father is Severus. He raised and loved me like his own son, I'll never accept anybody else!"  
  
"Oh - I knew you were close, but not THAT close!"  
  
"We kept it quiet for our both sakes. There was too much at stake, like our safety and his reputation as an insufferable, greasy git!" he laughed at the last words and hugged Draco tightly, before he descended the ladder to their dorm and left the Slytherin-dungeons for the headmaster's office.  
  
-  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk, reading a letter from his cousin Archibald, when he heard somebody knocking against the gargoyle. He put the letter away and stood to open the entrance for Mr. Lestrange to enter, followed by an upset looking Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"So, after you seated yourself, may I ask you for the reason of your visit. Tea?"  
  
"No, thank you, Professor." Tom declined politely. He looked rather stiff, when he began to speak with a rational voice. "My father sent me a letter and an early birthday-present, Sir."  
  
"Oh - I didn't know that. Well, if it had been dark magic, the wards would have blocked it out. So what exactly is it?"  
  
"The letter is pretty normal for a father-son relation, that means odd for his usual attitude. The present", he stopped and cleared his throat, "is his Orb of Darkness."  
  
Dumbledore stared at him in surprise and nearly spit his tea over his lap.  
  
"You know what that means?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"That your father gave nearly all his power away to you!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And is practically defenseless against our troops?"  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of that, except he has another Orb."  
  
"He hasn't. There is only one Orb of Darkness existing, and the Orb of Light is safe with me, I doubt that there is any power comparable with them."  
  
"I know. So he capitulated?"  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"Then you will act quickly, I guess."  
  
"The Order will be summoned at once. We will attack within the week. I'm sorry - there is no other way."  
  
"Don't be - I hate my father."  
  
"Then it's settled. Anything else?"  
  
"No, headmaster. See you around."  
  
"Thank you for the information, Tom."  
  
"Nothing to thank me for, it's my duty."  
  
"Don't see it so strictly. You are a boy, act like it."  
  
"I guess I should, but it's hard sometimes. I'll inform Severus and Mum."  
  
"Do that. The password to their chambers is "beautiful". Just be careful, don't enter the bedroom unannounced!"  
  
"I know, they've not seen each other quite a long time, though they should be done by now!"  
  
-  
  
Tom had asked Draco to wait in the common room, when he entered Snape's private chambers. He knew how to find them due to the fact that Severus had thought it sensible to tell him where to find him in case of emergency. Now it had paid out, though it wasn't that urgent.  
  
The boy climbed the stairs and opened the heavy door, before he knocked on the closed bedroom-door.  
  
"Who is it?" his mother's voice asked from inside.  
  
"It's me. I have some important news from Dumbledore, or rather my genetic father."  
  
Severus opened the door, wrapped up in a white sheet. "Come in, boy. It makes no sense to hide the situation anyway." Tom smiled knowingly and stepped through the door.  
  
His mother sat on the bed, dressed in a nightgown and smiling happily at him. Her eyes were tearstained, though.  
  
"What happened, Mum?"  
  
"I'm again a married woman - soon."  
  
"Oh - that's great." he walked over and hugged her, before he gripped Severus chin. "And do you treat her right, hear you!" he said in mock sincerity, before he clapped his soon-to-be father-in-law in the shoulder. "Good match, by the way!"  
  
They laughed, but after a while Bellatrix asked for "this important news".  
  
"Father sent me his orb of Darkness."  
  
They stared at him in disbelief, until Severus gathered his voice back. "He did WHAT?"  
  
"He gave me his Orb."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said he loved me and I was his heir and so on."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Yes, of course. He checked it, of course. There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"But that means."  
  
".that he will be dead within the week, I know."  
  
"I see. He is your father, though."  
  
"No - you are my father, emotionally at least! Sev?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Tom. You've always been a son to me!"  
  
Behind them Bellatrix choked, barely able to hide her tears. They went back and hugged her from both sides. Severus kissed her cheek. "It will all be fine, have faith, my love!"  
  
Tom smiled. "He's right, Mummy, you shouldn't worry too much!"  
  
"I'm just happy, you two know?" she smiled, wiping away the tears, "Just happy!" 


	9. Immortal

Nine - Immortal  
  
Severus sat on a bench in the back of an old house near the Death Eater's headquarters. Next to him other members of the Order, for example Arthur Weasley and his older sons, Charles and William, as well as Fred and George. Between them sat Harry Potter, whose fate it would be to kill the Dark Lord in the end. But one thought didn't leave his mind:  
  
Why would Voldemort do such a thing? WHY.  
  
He was interrupted in his thinking when Albus Dumbledore raised his voice to give the order of attack. Now it would begin!  
  
Only few Death Eaters guarded the building and were overrun quickly. Once inside, the Order-members combed the whole building, cellar to attic, until they found the Dark Lord sitting on a throne in the middle of a huge room in the center of the house, already expecting them. His disfigured face was pulled into something that resembled a sad smile, but his eyes burned with something indescribable. He laughed hoarsely, when Potter pointed his wand at him. "Don't even try, boy. It's not good for life to murder at such a young age!"  
  
Potter stared at him in horror, just like most of the other wizards. The Dark Lord laughed even more. He coughed and "smiled" again. "I'm immortal!"  
  
We stared at him, not able to believe what we just heard. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, I am. My body will die today, together with my soul and all memory, but the spirit lives on."  
  
Potter's voice wavered slightly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was granted a new chance, a life full of light and love and I will take it, even if it means to die."  
  
"."  
  
"I will die, but the bloodline remains. The spirit is immortal!"  
  
"Tom! Lestrange, what did you do to him?" Severus yelled, breaking the silence.  
  
Voldemort turned to Snape. "Ah, nice to see you again, Snape, it's been a while!"  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing - he's my child, my beloved child - I'd never hurt the only light in my damned life!"  
  
Severus spit on the ground and pointed his wand. "You'll do no harm anymore!"  
  
"I know, take care of the boy, will you? He adores you."  
  
"Whatever you want - I'd do that anyway."  
  
"Right, he's your step-son now."  
  
Snape growled and turned to Harry Potter. "Kill him!"  
  
Voldemort smiled and looked at the boy. "Not necessary, Potter. Keep your soul clean! AVADA KEDAVRA!" and with these words he stood up and his form disappeared in a wave of green light, am empty corpse falling to the ground.  
  
The Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was dead! 


	10. Epilogue

Ten - Epilogue  
  
They sat by the fire, roasting marshmallow-mice and telling stories from the (nice, early) past till deep into the night, when the boys retired to their room. The autumn-holidays were peaceful, after the endless party after the fall of Voldemort and glorious victory of light.  
  
Tom and Draco had stayed at Snape-manor, after Draco's parents were sent to Azkaban for their crimes, like all Death eaters, after the lists of names had been found in Riddle's office.  
  
Bellatrix stared into the flames, twisting the silvery engagement ring between her fingers. Severus smiled at her, leaning back into her lap, watching the last flames in the fireplace.  
  
"I can't believe it's over."  
  
"I understand completely. But we're free now."  
  
"I hope Tom will be alright."  
  
"What should happen, he's not his father. They'll be alright."  
  
"I suppose you're right, as always."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"It's late, let's go to bed!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He extinguished the fire and made his way to the bathroom. When he reemerged, she held up the bed-covers and he slid beside her, pulling an arm around the woman he loved.  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Night, may the angels guide your dreams."  
  
"The only thing I dream about is you!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, my faithful white rose."  
  
-fin- 


End file.
